Booty Call
by francis2
Summary: Josef/Lola. She wants 1 Million Dollar from him. Prequel to episode B.C.


**Booty Call**

A late snack was waiting for Josef in his home office, a tiny brunette who liked to wriggle on his lap and made for a delightful dinner experience. Josef stroked her neck to get the blood flowing and talked to her in soft tones to bring her into the dreamlike state that would help her relax. It made for cleaner wounds if she didn't flinch. Just when he was about to bite down a sultry female voice from the balcony made him freeze.

"Don't you want to share that with me?"

"I'm so sorry", he answered coldly. "I don't understand how I could have missed inviting you. Must be because I didn't know you're back in L.A."

She sauntered over to him from the patio door, casually pushing the brunette out of his lap and wrapping her long legs around his thighs. She was wearing black leather in form of a bodice, a jacket and boots that went just above the knee. She looked deliciously sexy.

Josef cleared his throat. "So what are you doing in this part of the world, Lola? Last I heard from you, you had business in Australia."

She pouted. "That was boring me to hell and back. And would you believe me when I said that I missed you?"

He grinned, and after a pregnant pause stated: "No."

The adorable pout got even deeper. He could kiss her right now, but decided to wait just a bit longer to give her the impression she had to work for that favor.

She wriggled in his lap just like his freshie would have done. Where did the girl go anyway? Josef lost that thought when her bodice gave him delicious feelings through his shirt. Lola started to undo his buttons. He didn't fool himself into thinking she would come to him for the sex. They had a good time every decade she came around, but she usually wanted something from him. Well, if she thought she had to pay him in horizontal delights, who was he to resist?

Seeing as her lips where the part he could reach best, he started to kiss her, tasting her ruby-red lipstick. Soon she grabbed his head and started to explore his mouth almost violently, both their fangs descending. Talking was overrated anyway.

Two hours later, when they lay on top of his bed covers and were catching their breath, he asked: "What do you want this time?"

She sat up on one elbow. "One million dollar."

He watched her face from half-closed eyes. "What makes you think I would give them to you? You're not that good a lay."

"I think you will gladly give me that, maybe even more. Just give me the password to your account," she said off-handedly.

"You know, you say the most impossible things as if you really believed them," he taunted. "I have no inclination to part with such an amount just because you ask."

"Oh, but I could give you the antidote." She looked at her fingernails.

"What antidote?"

"The antidote to the substance I poisoned Sarah with before you tried to turn her."

He jumped out of bed, grabbed his pants and put them on. He couldn't have this conversation butt-naked, and he needed to put some space between them.

He turned around to her, a menacing growl in his throat.

"How do you know about Sarah?"

She laughed like a silver bell. It cut like a silver knife. "Oh, Josef, you're a fool to think you could keep her a secret. I injected her with the cure the night before you turned her. She doesn't know, but that's why it went awry. You will need the antidote, re-turning won't work."

He was shocked. Sarah could wake up. It wasn't his fault. Lola knew how to blackmail him. There was no way he could deny this. He would need to keep an eye on her.

"Okay. I want the antidote first."

"No way. The password to your account, one million dollar of your money and if all goes well I'll send you the antidote with a courier. I need to retrieve it first. You didn't think I would have it with me, do you?"

He shook his head. "How do I know you tell the truth?"

She invaded his space once again, pulling her long lacquered fingernail over his neck almost lovingly. "Josef. You know how it is. Once a pirate, always a pirate. You can't risk not doing this, and you know it."

He looked away. "I'll write the password down for you. And I want the antidote within 3 days, otherwise I'll hunt you down and it won't be pretty."

She laughed again, confident she could escape anything. As of yet, she had been right.

Defeated, he passed her the slip of paper. Then his anger overrode his caution. "I don't think we will have anymore business, Lola. Get out. Get. Out!"

She smiled, walked through the patio door into the sunrise and vanished with a wide jump into the garden.

Josef went to his office and grabbed the receiver. "Mick, if you're awake, answer your damn phone."

This wouldn't do. He would need to tell him in person. Getting dressed he already pictured how he could tell Mick about his problem without telling him anything. He was good at that game.


End file.
